


BloodBonded

by ObtuseOctopus



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/F, Forbidden Love, Gen, Human/Vampire Relationship, Love Triangles, Mild Blood, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Roommates, Secret Identity, Secrets, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Gang, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObtuseOctopus/pseuds/ObtuseOctopus
Summary: It all began with her college roommate biting her. Now? Lapis is in a whole new world full of vampires, werewolves, and a war that has lasted for centuries between them over a certain woman she only knows as the "Flower".
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	BloodBonded

It started with a glance during second period of college.

Those eyes- those eyes she knew to be as green as forest lush had been red, blood red imbedded inside the rim of crimson. A blood moon captured inside an iris, a jewel gleaming sharply.

But when she had shaken her head, the red was gone. Those eyes were back to being the familiar green she knew, despite having not known the girl well.

Lapis only knew Peridot as the weird kid in the back of the class. The college professor would call on her often, and Peridot would answer in such ways that Lapis was flabbergasted how Peridot wasn’t the professor instead. She knew a lot. She was obviously big brained and knew more than the average person.

But, those eyes…

It had to be a trick of the light.

“Beaten by Peridot again, eh?” Amethyst laughed as they all viewed the public scores on the last testing session hung up in the hall. Peridot beat Pearl by a good thirteen points, a narrow race that was lost by a hair.

“If it wasn’t for the question about calculating mass and density being poorly worded, I would’ve been up there,” Pearl defended herself. But Amethyst still laughed. 

Lapis examined the list, finding herself at fifteenth place. Average.

She glanced back, seeing Peridot disappear just around the corner.

Smart-aleck.

The next close encounter with Peridot was the following week. She had been hanging out around the cafeteria, deeply invested in a tablet in her lap.

Lapis passed by her after getting a soda from the vending machine nearby. 

Not a word had been said, but Lapis ran into Spinel. Completely by accident, as she did with anyone who wanted to talk to her. She wasn’t one to be a social butterfly, rather sticking to herself and her own personal bubble whenever she could.

“She has a crush on you,” Spinel sang, running a hand through her twin ponytails.

“You wish,” Lapis rolled her eyes, attempting to pass her. Spinel stepped in front of her.

“She looks at you a lot during class, haven't you known?”

“No. Obviously.”

“She liiiiikes you.”

Lapis scoffed. “Spinel. I’m busy,” she lightly pushed past the other student, continuing her way to the outdoor picnic tables to spend her lunch break there.

Unfortunately, Spinel had been right. The next few days, Lapis noticed Peridot staring at her here and there. It was annoying. Unnerving, even.

Lapis decided to finally confront her about it.

“Why do you look at me during class?” Lapis demanded when Peridot had exited the girls’ bathroom on Friday evening. Lapis specifically waited for her there.

“AH! I… what now?” Peridot jumped back, almost dropping her books.

“Why do you look at me during class?” Lapis repeated, unhappy.

“I’m gonna be late-“ Peridot murmured, ducking underneath Lapis and escaping her as she continued towards class.

Lapis bit her bottom lip, disappointed.

But she could’ve sworn that she saw those eyes turn red just for a second again.

Then came the worst part; they got roomed together in a dorm halfway into the second year. After so many incidents of catching Peridot staring at her, now it was Lapis’ nightmare because Peridot _lived_ with her.

It was all by bad luck honestly if anyone asked Lapis. The dorm room was originally all hers until Peridot came in. Lapis hated it. Even more so that Peridot was a creep as far as she was concerned. She did odd things too- had an odd schedule. She never left the place during the day unless it was to class, and she _always_ did her shopping so early in the morning before the sun rose.

It was _annoying_.

“It’s too early for this shit…” Lapis groaned, tired.

“Aw, come on, Lapis! If we don’t get there in time, the lines are going to stretch around the entire building and then it’s going to take MORE than just three hours to get inside Walmart! I’ve calculated this perfectly; we have to be there just before six in the morning in order to be accounted for before the sales are live!”

Lapis slowly blinked, still half asleep and just about ready to collapse in the passenger’s seat. “The fuck are we getting again…-?” She muttered.

Peridot stopped at a red light. “Some paper towels.”

Lapis rolled her eyes and sighed. This was what she was going to have to live with.

There were about two more years until graduation. Two more years of torture.

Peridot became this… mosquito that wouldn’t stop buzzing around her ear. Peridot as she came to learn, also _avoided_ her like the plague oddly enough. She never asked to do work together. She never even ate at the same kitchen or table as Lapis. Whenever Lapis was in the living room, Peridot went to her room.

Lapis however was internally grateful for this.

Things were… withstandable, for a while. It could be worse.

Peridot still sometimes looked at her during class, but it wasn’t as bad as it used to be. Besides, they hardly interacted when actually in the dorm together. It was just like having a shadow.

Once a mouse had managed to find a way into their dorm. Lapis spent all day trying to catch it, and even set up a few traps with peanut butter and cheese as bait. It was Peridot who had caught it in the end however, and she had caught it _herself by the tail_.

“How did you-?!” Lapis stared in disbelief.

“I don’t know. I just… reached in and got it,” Peridot shrugged, showing off the mouse.

“Go put it outside!”

“I know! I know! Don’t worry, he won’t come back.”

There was something about the way Peridot said those words that made Lapis raise a brow.

Weeks passed. 

There was a party being held at one of the bigger dorms. Lapis wasn’t much one for parties, being not a fan of crowds and big events, but she goaded Peridot into going with her as she didn’t want to be alone. She wanted to go because there was going to be a raffle for a chance to get some free tuition. It was obviously tempting. Student debt was no joke.

“I don’t think this is a good idea…” Peridot complained on the walk there.

“It’s not that big a deal,” Lapis assured. “We get in. We get out.”

“And free tuition?”

“Mm. Maybe.”

They entered the party, the dorm it was held at decorated in many cheesy banners and balloons. Someone went full out even with lights. Lapis left Peridot, going to fetch some punch. She was sure that she had seen Peridot run off to go catch up with friends or something…

So why did it still seem like someone was watching her? 

Lapis did her best to ignore it. She held out for a long time; only saying hello to a few people she knew and mostly stealing from the food table until it was time for the raffle. She wrote her name down and put it into the jar, then stepped back. 

A lot of people had gathered, equally as tempted by the raffle. The dorm was filled with whoops and whistles, excited noises and blurring lights.

Something hot breathed down Lapis’ neck. She sharply turned, finding nobody there. She rubbed her neck, giving a short shrug as she brushed it off.

It was hard to find anybody in this crowd.

“Peridot!” Lapis exclaimed when she noticed the tinier student beside her. “Did you put your name in?” As annoying as her roommate was, she made an effort to be friendly.

“Yeah!” Peridot nodded enthusiastically. “I’m bound to win. The odds are in my favor-!”

“Pearl!” The announcer said the winner of the raffle. People gave disappointed grunts or cheered for the winner. Peridot went sour.

“Better luck next time,” Lapis snorted.

“Stop it,” Peridot frowned.

Lapis returned to the party, deciding she didn’t have much else to do anyway. 

She made the worst mistake of drinking a little bit. She couldn’t help it. Besides, a few drinks wasn’t the problem. It was when she went over her limit that was the problem.

Things went… blurry.

Sights got hazy.

“Lapis, you shouldn’t be drinking. You smell awful.” That was Peridot. Lapis couldn’t even remember when or how Peridot was suddenly at her side. Music blared. She could hardly hear her roommate.

Lapis smiled. “I’m fine,” she said.

“You’re not. You smell AWFUL and-“ Peridot paused, helping Lapis get somewhere quieter so that she wouldn’t grow a painful headache from the amount of lights and noises. “- you are going to taste awful.”

Lapis froze, the bathroom door shutting after Peridot helped take her there. “... What?”

“We need to go back-“

“Peridot, I’m fine. We’re fine.”

“No, we seriously need to go back.”

“You have your own key. Leave if you want to,” Lapis stifled a burp.

“No, Lapis, listen to me-“ Peridot was shaking. Lapis felt her hands leave her body, no longer helping her. 

“Peridot-“

“You can’t be here, and you can’t be-“ Peridot couldn’t stop shaking. “I knew this was a bad idea- I knew it, I knew it-“ She clenched her hands. “This is going to be awful, you’re tipsy and this is…-“

Lapis stumbled a little, catching herself on the bathroom sink.

“I’m so sorry…” 

“For what?” Lapis murmured.

“Please let me take you back to the dorm…”

“You’re being so weird.”

It went quiet. The only noise was the faint music outside the bathroom. Peridot glanced up at Lapis. 

Red eyes.

Lapis struggled to stand, somewhat in control even with the alcohol in her system.

“I’m so sorry,” Peridot repeated, solemnly. 

Then, a sharp pain in her neck, and the world went black.

* * *

The next morning, Lapis awoke in her bed, already feeling some of the aftermath of her reckless drinking. Though not enough to cause a wrecking hangover, she still bore a headache as well as fatigue.

It was only ever so reluctantly that she forced herself to get up, knowing she had class later in the afternoon.

Her daily routine usually consisted of a shower if she could take one- something she still was working on as she could tell based on words of passerby commenting on her oily hair all the time. It was a work in progress. Slowly, but surely she would introduce herself to it.

She gathered a towel and a change of clothes, and closed the door behind her once in the bathroom. Lapis rubbed her head, recounting what she could from last night.

She glanced at the mirror to see how terrible she looked.

She stopped.

There, just behind her right ear square on the flesh of her upper neck, was a small puncture wound that looked like a bite. 


End file.
